To compare the glycemic and lipemic effects of ready to eat frosted cereal, unfrosted cereal, sucrose and glucose, 24 euglycemic teens and young adults with IDDM will consume, in random order, the foods on four separate occasions. Outcome measures will be plasma glucose, free fatty acids, and triglycerides at set intervals from -15 to +180 minutes of challenge.